Beyond the deep ocean
by Nina Coy
Summary: California. Quinn y Sam tienen 22 años. Totalmente alejados de sus viejos amigos. Ella totalmente enfocada en la fotografía y él, por culpa de ella, se alejo TOTALMENTE de cualquier tipo de arte. Sus dos hermanos, Sammie Evans y Quentin Fabray, se conocen en la escuela y se enamoran. A veces el amor se recupera, incluso cuando no tiene perdón..Dos personitas pueden repararlo


**Hola, bueno les doy la bienvenida a mi historia. ¿De qué se trata? De la pareja más perfecta de glee: Sam y Quinn. Y aunque el tonto de Ryan haya dicho que los separó porque "se veían muy perfectos juntos" para mí siempre estarán juntos. Me inspiré muchísimo desde que el tonto ese ya dijo que, en cuanto Quinn vuelva, habrá fabrevans ya que Sam recordará porqué se enamoró de ella. El nombre viene de una pequeña combinación de un verso de la canción "Lucky" pero en vez de "Across the deep blue" le cambié a "Beyond the Deep ocean" que significa lo mismo XD. La historia se fija en 6 años después de que Sam y Quinn se hayan graduado, en mi historia se graduaron juntos, y tiene MUCHA relación entre sus hermanos menores. Samantha "Sammie" Evans y Quentin "Q" Fabray. ¿Raro, no? Bueno, resulta que hace poco estuve en un roleplay en el que yo interpretaba al sexo opuesto de nuestro amado rubio, me inspiré y creo que es un gran amor. Quammie es algo así como el "cupido" de Quam en esta historia, y ya con sólo saber que habrá un amor Quammie y uno Quam, ya deben de creer de que esta historia será COMPLETAMENTE FABREVANS xd. Aunque no estoy muy segura de las otras parejas, les pido por favor que dejen reviews sobre que otra pareja les gustaría ver, necesito ayuda, CUALQUIER PAREJA. Aunque sea entre Puck y Tina, Jesse y Santana, lo que sea, y diganme por favor si quieren que los nuevos personajes de glee quieren que aparezcan. Sin más preámbulos, mi historia.**

SINOPSIS

Muchos conocen la historia de Sam Evans y Quinn Fabray; no es un secreto que ellos tuvieron una historia y que como toda respetable historia de amor tuvo excelentes anécdotas y sus errores. Algo que inició como una fantasía perfecta y terminó convertida en una herida incurable; algo que tuvo un culpable y muchos implicados. Pero la suya no fue una historia de terror, fue más como un cuento de hadas en la que el príncipe y la princesa fueron atormentados por las criaturas mágicas y poco a poco les hacían más daño, llegando a asesinar lo único importante para ambos: su amor.

La rubia y el rubio, tan envidiados por todos, sentían un gran afecto por el otro. Era algo inentendible, inexplicable, mágico. Aquello que ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado encontrar. Pero ningún amor es perfecto. Quizá las personas en la relación hayan descubierto el amor verdadero, pero, si es así…Siempre existe aquel tercero. La persona que irrumpe con toda fuerza y derrumba todo mundo; aquel que se convierte en ladrón de lo ajeno.

Y así fue como pasó. Hubo alguien que no aguantó sus impulsos y terminó destruyendo aquel aprecio impenetrable, ese amor interminable, la infinita admiración por el otro y sobre todo la confianza mutua. En sí, se metió en donde no se debía de meter. Alguien que alguna vez en el pasado creyó que Quinn le pertenecía y que nunca se imaginó que la hermosa chica de ojos verdes lograría enamorarse de alguien tan…Ni si quiera habían palabras para describir aquel chico a quien odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía expresar verbalmente al nuevo que había robado el corazón y la mente de su "amada".

El moreno era eterno vigilante de los novios: en las clases, en el coro, en la cafetería…En todo lugar en el cual se pudiera camuflar, sólo podía pensar en ellos y en lo que ese tonto de labios grandes le pudiera hacer a ella. Muchos creerían que era un acosador o algo peor, pero él sólo tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perder a su chica para siempre o, bueno no de perderla, de que ella se perdiera. Se perdiera en los ojos profundos del rubio y que nunca lo volteara a mirar otra vez. No podría soportar que el brillo en sus ojos, que lograba distinguir cada vez que lo miraba a él, se perdiera; ella le daba vida, esperanza, luz, personalidad, ella lo era todo para él.

Pero todo empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de lo estrecha que se estaba poniendo la relación entre la nueva pareja. Eso fue el detonante, lo que hizo estallar la granada en dentro de sí, para que Noah Puckerman se diera cuenta de que debía hacer algo al respecto; ya se empezaba a quedar sin oportunidad, sin salida. Algo que cambiaría todo entre los muñecos vivientes…Aunque, él no es el malo en su historia, pero si enredó todo, el que empezó con el fin. Porque así como mucha gente no lo entendía a él, él tampoco quería entender que no podía hacer nada, y que debía quedarse, como siempre, quieto y tranquilo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es sólo el inicio. Depende de ustedes de que siga mi historia. Espero sus reviews con ansias.**

**Besos, Nini.**


End file.
